I will always love you
by You're an Asteroid
Summary: I just wanted to do something different with this story. I hope you all enjoy it!


**I don't own the big bang theory**

* * *

The whole gang was invited to Barry Kripke's pool party at his new house. It was a very difficult time for Sheldon, without Amy. It was getting harder every day, he couldn't sleep, he barely eats, he even had to hide Amy's yellow mug because he cried every time he looked at it. He felt like he was falling off a mountain and couldn't catch himself. He missed her so much.

"Hey, you enjoying yourself", Vanessa smiled.

"Yeah, I guess", Sheldon was looking at Amy from the other table. He wished that he was with her tonight but instead, Raj asked Amy to be his date. She should be here with him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing", Sheldon said.

"Okay if you said so", Vanessa walked to Sheldon. "Hey I know what will change your mind"

"You do?", Vanessa nodded. "Kiss me"

"Excuse me?", Sheldon looked at her strange, his eyes wide open in shock.

"I said kiss me. it made change your mood for the night", Vanessa smiled again.

Sheldon moved to kiss her. As her lips touched his, he breaks the kiss only after a short while and pushes Vanessa away.

"No! No! No! I can't kiss you", Sheldon freaking out.

"Why not?", Vanessa was confused.

"Because I'm still in love with Amy!", Sheldon shouted

When he said that. Everyone at the party turned to his attention, even Amy.

"What?", Vanessa said.

"I'm still in love with Amy! That's right, I.. love.. her!", Sheldon eyes went straight to Amy. "Also, I should be here with her but instead I'm here with you", his eyes started watering. "Excuse me", Sheldon needed to get away, so he ran outside.

"Who should go after him?", Howard suggested.

"I will", Leonard started to walk outside till Amy stopped him. "Leonard, let me, please", Amy cried. "Of course, Amy, go ahead", Leonard said.

* * *

"Sheldon", Amy slowly walked toward her ex boyfriend.

"What do you want?", Sheldon looked back at Amy with tears in his eyes.

"Can we talk?", Amy sat in a chair next to Sheldon. "Please" she whispered.

"Why do we have to talk? So you can break my heart again. No thank you! why don't you just go back in there and leave me alone", Sheldon walked over to the pool, looking down, every word he had said hurt him more than he can explain.

"Sheldon, please. I love you", Amy wiped a tear going down her face. "Please talk to me", she whispered again.

"I can't... I can't, you don't understand. I should be here with you, you should be with me. Being without you hurts me so much", Sheldon cried.

"Oh I don't understand, really? Let me tell you this. I do love you, and I will always love you. Seeing you with her, that woman, broke my heart into pieces because you know why? I should be her. I know I broke your heart but you broke my heart first", Amy was getting mad.

"Oh I broke your heart. Please explain to me how", Sheldon turning around, crossing his arms.

"Yes. Yes you did. You broke my heart by ignoring me, mocking me, laughing at me. Five years! Five years I was with you and all I could get from you was a simple kiss. I left..", she paused. "I left because I felt rejected from the only person who I thought cared about me but I was wrong", Amy shouted.

"Amy, I'm sorry, I never knew...", Sheldon was interrupted.

"Of course you didn't know. You were selfish and immature. You made me feel so unwanted for year, for years I was hoping you would love me or even care for me but I was wrong", Amy shouted.

"Amy, I do love you. I have always loved you, I was just scared of failing, I'm a failure", Sheldon paused, "Wanna know something? I'd rather die than hurt you ever again", Sheldon exclaimed and broke into tears. "I'm sorry, Amy. I'm.. I'm sorry. I love you, I love you so much"

Amy wrapped her arms around him as he pressed his head against her shoulder.

"Please don't cry", Amy whispered into his ear. "Sheldon, I just wanna know one thing and please be honest"

Sheldon lifted up his head from Amy's shoulder. "What is it?"

"Why did you make a scene in there?", Amy looking into Sheldon's eyes

"Because when she kissed me, I freaked out because the only lips that should be on mine is yours. I don't wanna kiss anyone else, but you", Sheldon holding her hand.

"Sheldon, it's been a painful four months without each other, we're both hurt but I just want you to know, I still love you, I will always love you and I'll love you till I'll take my last breath", Amy cupped his face and put a gentle kiss on his lips. Sheldon melted into the kiss right away. The kiss was electric, he missed his feeling, he missed her.

Sheldon finally broke the kiss. "Amy, I missed you", he smiled.

"I missed you too", Amy smiled.

"I understand that I was a terrible boyfriend. I was so blind and afraid that I didn't realize I was hurting you. The one person who supported me and put me first than anything in this world, is the one person I didn't want to hurt but I did, I'm so stupid", Sheldon felt hot tears run down his face.

"This mind could never be stupid", Amy cupped his face again. "You did push me away but you also made me a better person. I'm a better person because of you, you made me realize many things in the world and I'm grateful for you", she kissed his cheek.

"You're wrong, I hurt you, I pushed you away. You deserve someone better than me, you deserve someone who will give you everything that I can't give you. I don't deserve you, I don't deserve your kindness", Sheldon paused and looked at her. "I don't deserve you", he lowered his head, letting the tears fall.

"Sheldon please. You do deserve me, I deserve you. I love you", Amy whispered as she wiped each tear on his face.

"Amy listen to me, please", Sheldon looking straight into her eyes. "Go be happy, go find someone who will give you everything that I can't. I don't deserve you"

"Sheldon please don't do this. Please", Amy exclaimed and broke down into tears

Sheldon gently wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. "Amy please don't cry", every time she cried, he wanted to die.

"Please, we can work on this. Ain't our relationship worth fighting for..."

"Amy, yes it is but you deserve someone better than me", Sheldon said.

"That's for me to decide and I want you, and I'll want you for the rest of my life", Amy smiled.

"Amy, please don't leave me", Sheldon begged.

"I won't", Amy whispered.

"No I meant tonight. Please come to my apartment and stay all night with me, I don't think I can be away from you tonight"

"Yes. I just need to stop by my apartment and get some clothes", Amy taking Sheldon hand.

"Of course", she smiled. "Come on, let's get out of here"

Sheldon and Amy both walked in together, hand in hand, both refusing to let go.

"Hey, did you guys get back together", Leonard said.

"Not yet. We still have a lot of things to talk about", Amy looking up at Sheldon as he kissed the side of her head.

"Damn it! What are you waiting for, get back together and be happy. Why are you wasting time?", Penny cried.

"I think you have had enough, Penny", Leonard taking the bottle away from his wife.

"Penny's right. You two are just wasting time. Who cares about talking, just get back together", Bernadette said.

"Maybe we should take you both home. I think you both have had enough for tonight", Howard taking Bernadette to the car.

"Howard's right. Let's go home, Penny"

"Leonard, maybe you should stay with Penny tonight. Amy is staying the night. I'd rather be alone to talk with her", Sheldon said.

"Of course, buddy", Leonard smiled.

* * *

The ride to Amy's apartment was very quiet, too quiet. Sheldon gently took Amy's hand, giving it a little squeeze. He wanted to make this work more than anything in this world, he wanted her, he needed her, he loved her.

When Amy opened her door to her apartment, it was dark and cold.

"Sheldon, make yourself at home. How many days should I pack for?", Amy asked.

"Maybe four days, I want this to work more than anything. I love you", Sheldon giving Amy a little kiss on her cheek as she walked back into her room. "Amy, can I get something to drink?", he asked.

"Sheldon, you don't have to ask. Make yourself at home", Amy smiled before going back to her bedroom.

Make yourself at home, he thought. She's home, to me.

Sheldon walked to her fridge and opened it, and found strawberry quick. He poured himself a glass and it tasted fresh. Weird.

"Amy, why do you have strawberry quick in your fridge and why does it taste fresh, like you made it yesterday?", Sheldon was confused.

"Oh, that, I.. I.. change it every two weeks. Because I guess.. I was hoping you would come back, to me", Amy walked in and dropped her bag on the couch.

"You change it every two weeks because you thought we would get back together", Sheldon put the glass down and walked towards Amy.

"Well yeah. I guess I had more hope in us than anyone else. I never stopped hoping", Amy smiles shyly.

"Amy, I never lost hope, either. I was hoping one day you would come back and we would talk and maybe get back together", Sheldon smiled.

"You did?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you come over here and talk to me?", Amy looking into Sheldon's eyes

"Because I was afraid you'd kick me out", Sheldon put his head down as Amy cupped his face with her hands.

"Sheldon, I'd never do that to you. You don't deserve that", Amy took his hand.

"Amy, come one, let's go", Sheldon picking up her bag and they both went to his apartment.

* * *

Sheldon opened the door to his apartment. "Amy, you can go get dressed in the bathroom or my room, it doesn't matter?"

"Really? You never let girls in your room"

"Amy, you are the only girl who is allowed in my room", Sheldon smiled.

"Good. Better stay that way", Amy kissed his cheek before going to his room.

When Amy got into his room, she opened the door and sat on his bed. She was looking around and saw their prom picture on his night stand. What a night that way, that way the night that Sheldon finally told her that he loved her. He does love her and she loves him, maybe there is hope after all for them.

She took the picture into her hands and barely touched Sheldon's face on the glass. She loved him so much, she never wanted to be apart from him again. He was absolutely amazing in many ways, brilliant too.

"Amy, I put extra towels in the bathroom incase..", Sheldon stopped and saw Amy sitting on his bed, holding a picture.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sheldon, I was just looking at our prom picture. I can't believe you kept it, after these four months", Amy smiled, shyly.

"Of course I kept our pictures, Amy. I couldn't never throw them out", Sheldon sat next to Amy on her bed.

"Sheldon, I know we were supposed to talk. But can we just change into our pajamas and go to bed. Tonight has been stressful", Amy put their prom pictures back on his night stand, got her bag and was about to go to Leonard's room till, "Amy, where you going?"

"Leonard's room", she looked back at him.

"Why?'

"So I can go to sleep"

"Amy, I'd like you to sleep with me, tonight", Sheldon said.

"What? You would like for me to sleep with you", Amy said.

"Well yes. I don't feel comfortable with you sleeping in another man's bed"

"Sheldon, we have never slept in the same before. Are you sure you're comfortable with me being in the same bed with you?"

"Amy, of course I'll be comfortable with you in my room, in my bed, with me. I love you. When I said I wanted this to work, I meant it", Sheldon said.

"Okay. Just let me get changed and I'll be out in five minutes", Amy grabbing her bag till Sheldon stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"Amy, you change in here. I'll be back in a minutes, okay?", Sheldon kissing her forehead before walking out of his room.

Something was wrong with Sheldon and she was gonna to the bottom of it. She finally changed into her pajamas and went to the living where she found him on the couch, in his spot with a cup of tea. "Hey, you okay?", Amy walked towards him and sat in her normal spot.

"Oh yes. I just have a lot of my mind", Sheldon said.

"Sheldon..", she paused. "Sheldon, if we're gonna work on our relationship. You need to tell me what's bothering you, I'm here"

"Amy, I'm sorry like really sorry. I want us to talk without fighting. I guess what hurts the most is watching you walk away from me, we didn't talk for four months and that hurt me more than I can explain. I let you walk away, I didn't even run after you, I didn't even try to fight for you because I was selfish. I blamed all of our problems on you because I didn't wanna know the truth of why you were so unhappy, unhappy being with me", Sheldon wiped a tear going down his face.

Amy finally had the courage to grab his hand and wipe his tears with her thumb. "Sheldon, I was never unhappy with our relationship or with you. I admire that I was unhappy in the middle of our relationship because you kept pushing me away and you wouldn't let me in. It made me think you never cared about me or even loved me but that's in the past, this is our future and I wanna the rest of my life with you", Amy loved him so much. Seeing him cry like this broke her heart into a millions pieces.

"I realize now that I was a terrible boyfriend", Sheldon got up and walked over to his computer desk, opened the drawer and picked up the ring box and walked back over to where Amy was sitting. He took her hand as he got on one knee. "But I wanna be a better husband for you. Amy Farrah Fowler, will you marry me?", Sheldon asked her.

Amy felt tears prick in the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe it, he was asking her to marry him? She did love him, she wanted him, she needed him. "Sheldon, I don't know what to said. I love you so much but I have to said no"

"No, what do you mean? Don't you wanna marry me?", Sheldon stood up. He was so confused, he really though she'd say yes.

"I didn't mean no like I don't wanna marry you because I do. I ain't saying no and I ain't saying yes. I just wanna know if this is coming from you and not coming from the other part of you that just wants to marry me to get me back", Amy looked up at him. She saw the hurt in his eyes and she felt guilty.

"Of course this is coming from me. I love you, I want you, I need you. Don't you understand? I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, I want children, Hell, I wanna grow old with you", Sheldon said.

"I do understand. I.. I.. do want all these things with you but I wanna know if we're on the same page before we go into another step together", Amy put her head down.

Sheldon knelt on the floor and cupped her face with hands. "Amy, we are on the same page. I love you, I love you so much. I wanna spend everyday with you, I wanna spend my life with you", he explained through tears.

Amy looked into his eyes. "Sheldon, I'm not saying yes yet. I want to marry you. I love you, please don't cry", she continued to wipe his tears with her thumb. She finally stood up from the couch took his hand."Come on, let's go to bed. It's been a stressful night for both of us", he nodded and followed her into the bedroom.

Sheldon got changed into his pajamas and blushed his teeth, as he was going to his bedroom, he saw Amy standing beside his bed. "Hey, what side would you like?", she asked.

"Doesn't matter. I always sleep in the middle anyway", he said.

As they both got into his bed, she cuddled up to him. She could hear his breathing and feel his body heat, she also could hear his heartbeat. It was like nothing she has ever heard before, it was pretty magical. "This is nice", she cuddled up into his chest.

"It is", she felt Seldon's hand run up her back.

"Are you comfortable?", she smiled into his chest. He was so warm and he smells so good.

"I am", he said as was playing with her hair. It was so soft and it always smells like cherries. "You are so beautiful. I love you", Sheldon kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, too", she smiled. He really is trying and I'm grateful for that. He is truly amazing in many ways. "Sheldon", Amy lifted up her head from his chest.

"Yes, vixen", Sheldon smiled.

"Yes", She looked into his eyes.

"Yes, what?", Sheldon asked

"Yes, I'd love to marry you", Amy said.

"Really"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?", Sheldon asked.

"Sheldon, stop asking questions and give me that ring", Sheldon turned around and got the ring box off his night stand. He was so nervous, he was shaking but he was so happy. He took the ring out of the box and gave the ring.

"Sheldon, are you positive you wanna get marry?", Amy put her hand on his chest.

"You are the best decision I've ever made", He said pulling Amy into a kiss. "I love you. I will always love you", he smiled.

"I love you too, Dr. Cooper", she kissed his chest before burying her face into his chest. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **And there you have it, folks. With Vanessa and Sheldon, I wanted to recreate a FRIENDS scene from Season 5 Episode 14 'The one where everyone finds out', It's the one where Chandler kisses Phoebe and he freaks out. Oh I love that scene. That's where he finally admires he loves Monica.**

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Make sure to review!**


End file.
